


Thunderbirds Are Go - “Comfort Zone”

by countessofsnark



Series: TAG Drabbles [10]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Just a quick set of drabbles that focus on the Tracy brothers and their sleeping habits/positions, because we really need more sleeping Tracy’s in our lives, y/y. And because Alan’s canon sleeping habits are just downright weird but also cute af.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - “Comfort Zone”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick set of drabbles that focus on the Tracy brothers and their sleeping habits/positions, because we really need more sleeping Tracy’s in our lives, y/y. And because Alan’s canon sleeping habits are just downright weird but also cute af.

**Scott – The Starfish**

He had been tossing and turning his way through the night for as long as he could remember. But no matter how rough the road to dreamland gets, Scott always finds himself assuming the same sleeping position, arms curved beneath his soft pillow and legs stretched out in front of him. A restless starfish clad in old-fashioned button-up pajamas. 

He shifts, slowly opens his eyes, and yawns. Another dawn has come. A hand glides through his tousled hair. Something is glistening in his palm. He holds his hand up to his eyes and spots a snow white strand of hair. 

 

**Virgil – Lumberjack Fetus**

By day, Virgil’s outfits are a lumberjack themed tribute to the art of layers. By night, however, he goes for a stripped down look – literally. The list of embarrassing occasions when he forgot about the habit of sleeping in his birthday suit is short but much to Virgil’s dismay, Gordon has memorized each and every one of said occasions. 

His black hair is sticking out from beneath the rim of the duvet. The rest is curled up into a fetal pose: legs pulled up against his chest, arms hooked beneath the pillow. A shiver runs down his curved muscular back.

 

**Alan – The Soldier**

Some kids have an uncanny ability to fall asleep on any given surface. Alan is one of those odd sleepers. He is often found on the plush carpet of his bedroom, snoring away in the soldier position after gaming his way into the wee hours of night. He will sink into a deep sleep, PlayStation controller slipping out of his hand. 

Scott enters his youngest brother’s room. Same old same old. He carefully picks up the floppy body and walks over to the bed. Alan sleeps on while Scott tucks him in. 

The bedroom door closes with a soft click.

 

**Gordon – The Freefalling Squid**

When it’s laundry day on Tracy Island, there is no mistaking which pillow belongs to Gordon. Seeing as the second youngest Tracy doesn’t keep a pet, it’s not that hard to guess the source of those unsightly drool stains. 

Gordon loves to sleep on his belly, hugging his pillow tight and sinking his face into the silky fabric. Viewed from above, you might think he is simply imitating a diver’s pose – ready to peddle away on the current of sleep.

In his dreams, he’s floating like a jellyfish in exotic waters. His squid plushie collection on the headboard looks on.

 

**John – The Floating Space Fetus**

Sleeping in a zero G environment requires some practice for some but for John Tracy, it’s as natural as napping in a bed down on Earth. He is wearing a special night time outfit which continues to monitor his body the way his daytime spacesuit does. However, it features a hood to block out any light that might enter the makeshift bedroom aboard Thunderbird 5. 

John curls his long limbs into a nearly perfect ball. A few stray strands of ginger hair poke out from beneath the hood. His body is gently swaying, summersaulting, cradled by the absence of gravity.


End file.
